An Untold Story
by Cherrylips232
Summary: What happens if not just Leon went to save Ashley Graham,would there be chemistry?Based on RE4 I do not own Resident Evil 1,2,3,4,5...R&R! Complete! I may do a Sequal so look for... A Story Untold
1. Chapter 1

**An Untold Story**

**Chapter 1:**

Leon sat in the hall waiting for the president to call on him,he had be called for a serious mission,the

Presidents daughter,Ashley had been kidnapped.

"He will see you now..."The man dressed in black says to him and he nods then walks into the oval office,a woman,most likely his wife was standing next to him wiping her eyes,she had been crying.

Another woman stood on the other side of him.

Thought he had only one daughter 'Leon thought to himself curiously.

"As you know,my daughter Ashley has gone missing,i am hoping you will do the honors of finding her,If you do there will be a great sum of money awaiting you once you bring her home."President Graham says to Leon and he turns his head to the side slowly then sighs and nods to him seriously and the girl on his right looks at him curiously,then smirks.

"Thank you,i will give you all the weapons and back up you need just say the word,you will also have connections with a friend of mine Ms. Hunnigun,I believe..."He says sighing then looking at Leon.

"This,is one of Ashley's closest friends',she has been trained by her father for military purposes,so i am warning you now she might stowaway with you,her father is head general of the state."He says warningly and turns to her and shakes his head.

Leon looked at the girl,she was no younger than 17,he was hoping she would be smart and stay behind.

"My sources have told me that they have taken Ashley to Spain,so thats where you are going,please be careful and come back alive."He says then nods to Leon and he walks out of the room.

Leon turned around quickly when he heard foot steps running toward him saw the girl,he sighed and waited for her to catch up.

"Let me come with you...please,I -I saw them take her,i tried to get,i failed,as a friend,I need to be there to help save her please,i don't want to have to go to drastic measures to get there."She says to Leon and looks away her black hair cascading down her small shoulders.

"I know i look small but i can hold any gun and shoot any gun you hand me,i can be very useful."She says the sighing softly.

"Whats your name?"Leon asked her his voice making her jump.

"Ami Covington,Sir."She says and Leon winced.

"Don't call me Sir i am not that old..."He chuckled to her and she smiled.

"Sorry,rules at home...bad habit."Ami mummers to him and holds out her right hand for him to shake.

"You can go but,stay close to me,I don't know what the hell we'll be facing so pack some stuff you might need and lets get going."Leon says and shakes her and happy to know he will have some help.

Ami ran down the marble halls to the room she had be residing in,she pack a few girl things such as a brush and pads ,change of clothes and a hair ties'.

She shoved everything into her small backpack she had gotten from Wal-Mart and walked out of the room to see Leon sitting on the bench next to her room,his head laid back and eyes closed.

'Men look like angels when they relax.'she thought to her self amused.

"Ready?"she asked startling him on purpose and laughed.

Very funny,yeah i am ready, i can sleep on the plane though..."He says and they walk out of the building.

"I remember Raccoon City,I was 15 then,we were in the Apartment,just me and my mom,when those things began banging on our door, I was petrified i ran into my dad and moms room to get the shotgun ,thats when my dad had just started training me,he knew Umbrella had something bad up their sleeve and he wasn't going to let it take his family by storm,I killed 20 of those things that night,the next morning help found me and brought me to Washington,I haven't been the same since."Ami tells Leon and he looks at her surprised,then looked forward.

"I was a rookie,first day on the job actually ,i was driving down the road in my jeep when i saw cows feasting on a maggot infested woman lying in the middle of the road,I haven't been the same ether ,but then there was a rather large monster,i don't know how to explain it but he had a eye on his arm i shot it out with my shotgun.,I never want to go back to that city again,some first day of work ,huh?"Leon sighs as they get into his car and drive to the military air port.

"We both have pretty interesting pasts,don't you think,Leon?"Ami asks him and he nods smiling slightly.

**Spain:**

Ami and Leon were sitting in the back of a Spanish Police vehicle,when it came to a stop.

"What would a girl like you want to be here for?"The man in the front seat asks Ami,and Leon looked at her.

"That is none of your business,Are we there yet or not?"Ami asked seriously and brushed her hair back into a bun,and her long bangs fell in strands' in from of her face.

"Alright,Alright,calm down, yes we are there,just be ready,this town isn't normal as most."Leon and Ami got out of the car and loaded there handgun,which only held 15 bullets at the time.

"Alright,you two just wait here,we'll be back in a few..."Leon says and began walking to the city.

Leon walked with Ami close behind him their guns' at ready if they needed them,they looked around the empty village.

"There are no kids,strange..."Ami mummers' to Leon and he nods confirming its strangeness.

"Lets go into this cabin."Leon says and pushes the door open slowly his hand on his gun.

"Hello?"Ami says loudly and they hear a grunting noise come from around the corner.

Ami looked at Leon when he turned to her and she nodded for him to round the corner.

"Excuse me,Sir?Have you seen this girl?"Leon asked and Ami walked up behind him,the pale man looked at the picture and grunted.

"Guess not,lets look around,and see if anyone else has."Leon states and turns around to leave the house.

"Leon!"Ami yells and he turns around and pulls his gun out of its holster.

"Sir,put the Ax down,please put the Ax down!"Leon said and the man swung at him,Leon pulled the trigger on the gun and the man fell to the ground blood trickled from the gunshot would on his head.

"Hey,get off my car!"A spanish accented man yelled and Ami and Leon looked out the window.

"Lets' go up stairs and have a look around,they obviously have something to hide.."Ami says and Leon leads' the way up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Previously:

"Lets' go up stairs and have a look around,they obviously have something to hide.."Ami says and Leon leads' the way up the stairs...

* * *

Leon opened a bedroom door and looked around cautiously,below he could hear men speaking in a language that sounded like gibberish to him. 

"Look for ammo,hopefully they have some,open that draw."Leon says while opening the closet.

"Found some."Ami says and splits them with Leon.

"Alright lets get out of here."Leon says and they jump out the window.

"Leon?Whats going on?"Ami asks her nervously and they run for a path away from the village.

"I honestly don't know.."Leon answers then looks into her eyes to see fear.

"We are going to get out of here,don't worry..."Leon tels her thoughtfully and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so..."Ami says and looks at him,her eyes brimmed with tear and she sighed.

"We will and when we do,I am taking you out for a drink.."Leon tells her and she smiles.

"Alright,lets move."Leon says and thats when his Radio goes off.

"Hello,My name is Hunnigan i am here to help you,if you have any questions juts ask."She says and Leon looks into the screen on his Walkie talkie.

"I had imagined you much older."He laugh and Ami smiled then check their surroundings,

"Back-up should be there is a couple of days should you need it. Now any questions.?"She asks curiously.

"Will you be dropping any ammo near by,we might run out,this town is filled with crazy people,their eyes glow a reddish color then they try to kill you,its like they are under control,by a stronger person,its strange."Ami asked and told her of the circumstances.

"Yes,indeed that does sound strange Ms. Covington,I will see to it that you get more ammo,if you turn your channel on the radio on the screen should show a map of the village,be careful and come home safe,juts tune into me if you have any more questions."She says then type something on her key board.

"Leon,Ami,Out"Leon says in unison with Ami,they look at each other and laugh then go under a bob wire fence.

"Look theres' a door lets head for it slowly."Ami says but Leon shakes his head no and runs to it.

Leon shoved the door open and she ran after him,and gave him a scolding look then pointed toward the next Village.

"See,don't make so much noise they could be ten times worse than the others!"She scolded him in a whisper.

"Your dad trained you well."Leon said with a smile.

"But i do know what i am doing. Didn't you notice he didn't try to attack me before her saw me, I think they are deaf.."He says and she looks at him confused.

"Really Leon,be serious..."Ami says and looks around,she sees a plant in the ground and smiles.

"First Aid!"She whispers excitedly and cleans the dirt off its roots and puts it in a plastic baggy then puts it in her book bag.

Leon smiles and they run behind a tree and Leon gets his Binoculars out to scope the town.

"Lots of people and,ummm,they look the same as back there."He says and lays his head on the tree, and sighs.

"I just hope Ashley is okay."Ami says and looks down worriedly.

"She is fine i am sure of it,we just have to find her and get out of here thats the problem." Leon says readying his gun.

"Knew i should have brought my shotgun..."Leon says and looks at Ami.

"Ready?"He asks her and she nods.

Leon ran into the Village and a woman growl ,it sounded like a Bobcat of sorts,Leon pointed the gun at her face and pulled trigger as she swung her kitchen knife at him,her head was blown off,the rest of the village turned to him and they started yelling in that gibberish again.

"Leon,we have no chance!"Ami says and instinctively grabs his hand ,she felt his squeeze it then began shoot they in the heads.

"Shoot they in the head it seems to work."Leon tells her and she nods they run for it once enough of they are dead,they around they back of and old barn,Ami picks up some bullets and looks at Leon confused.

"Don't question it take then and that herb."Leon says and they go inside the smallest cabin.

"Leon,i am so scared right now..."Ami starts but a chainsaw starting turned they both to look out the window.

"Damn it."Leon swears and grabs his gun planing on killing it from there.

"Leon,they are coming in!."Ami yells and shoots some in the head,

Ami shoots one of there heads off and then Leon kicks a head off of a young man.

"We're trapped."Ami says and thats when a bell rang,and they all ran to the bell.

"What was that about.?"Leon asked curiously.

"I don't want to know,lets search for more bullets."Ami says and they split up and then met back in the center of the village.

"Find anything?"Leon asked her and she nodded and handed him some bullets she had split up.

"Yeah,some bullets and some more Herbs."She says and he hands her the herbs he found.

"Lets go through that door over there.."Leon says and they run for the door.

Ami walked behind Leon and had her gun in here hand,they ran for the cabin then began to clear it,

She looked at Leon and nodded and he put his gun down.

"Lets rest up here,take a nap over there in the corner,we'll take turns."Leon says and she nods to him.

Ami laid her head back on the wall and closed her eyes,she heard Leon cleaning his gun and adding more bullets to it and smiled. She liked him,a lot,but of course,who wouldn't a super hot agent off to save a damsel in distress.

Leon tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes groggily,and looked him in the face not sure who it was at the moment.

"Leon?"She says and he laughs.

"Can't see when you first wake up,just like me..."He says and gives her a sec to wakeup.

"Can you see?"He asks and she nods getting off the floor,dusting off her blue jean jordaches..

She wore a tight blue T- Shirt that said,Don't mess with me. On the front, and I am not dice, on the back. Her shoe choice were black boots with silver lacing,Leon for some reason noticed all this.

Ami looked at Leon noticing his choice of clothing,He wore black jeans and a tight black shirt and black boots to match...he wore his gun holder on his chest and a jacket over it.

She smiled as he laid his head back and sighed to him self quietly.

"Sleep up we leave is 5 hours ,Leon"Ami tells him and he groaned sleepily.

Ami smiled and sat back in the chair cleaning and reloading her gun when she heard noise coming from out side.

"Whose there?"Ami asked the dead silence,and turned toward a shuffle beside the cabin,she turned the corner quickly her gun pointed at her enemy.

When she looked around no one was there, so she went back into the cabin and sat back down in her chair,when two men ran into the room she jumped up and shoot them both in the head then kicked them to the floor with one kick.

Leon jumped up rubbing his eyes looking around confused.

"Ami! Are you alright?"He asked her cautiously.

"Yeah,I'm fine. I think you should look at this."Ami says and shows Leon who was still rubbing his eyes,it was out side of the cabin waving around with a sword like tip on it walking aimlessly.

"Holy Shit!"Leon said when he opened his eyes and could see.

Ï killed one already over there,this is weird, i knew the guy who kidnapped Ashley was weird but this is like a nightmare..."Ami said then looking at Leon a little worried.

"I could use a drink right about now."Leon says and rubs his head and fires 8 shots at the waving knife and it finally falls to the ground dead.

"Damn,do you have any more ammo, i want to load my gun just to be safe."Leon says and she nods to him handing him 7 bullets.

"Thanks. We should move. they know where we are."Leon says and Ami goes to protest when they here yelling of the Spanish crazy people.

"Never mind."Ami says and Leon smirked cockily.

* * *

**A/N:Hello my readers,i am hoping you like my story and i would really appreciate review flames are welcome,i need a beta so if you are a quick beta and can do it in about 2 days one the min 2 the max please e- mail me at Cherry lips 223320005 yahoo .com No spaces though ,**

** Laterz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Previously:

"Thanks. We should move. they know where we are."Leon says and Ami goes to protest when they here yelling of the Spanish crazy people.

"Never mind."Ami says and Leon smirked cockily

They run out of the cabin pushing past a couple pf the that had chainsaws,Ami unconsciously grabbed Leon's hand and he turned to her and smirked weakly.

"Keep running,there is a cave up ahead."He says and Ami nods to him.

They walk into the cave slowly,holding their guns at ready,they see a box and Leon pries it open to find Two brand new shotguns.

"Yes!"Ami squealed and loaded it a put the strap on it and put it on her back.

"They are brand new,never fired before shotguns,how awesome is this."Leon says to her and she smiles at him then looks away when he turned to her acting as if she were admiring her gun.

Leon looked at and smiled he knew she was watching him,truth was he liked her,he juts didn't want anything intimate to happen while they were here.

"How old are you?"Leon asked Ami and she turned to him and smiled.

"I'll be 18 in 2 weeks."She says and he nods then goes to sit next to her.

"So...What do you do for fun?"He asked randomly then looked into her bright green grass eyes.

"I've never had time to myself before,i read but only action novels, thats all my dad will ever let me read."Ami says blushing slightly and looking away.

"H mm When we get out of here I am going to take you to an amusement park."Leon says and brushes a strand of hair from her face.

Ami turned her head away from him and he took her hand in his,she slowly turned her head back to him and Leon caressed her face and she closed her eyes knowing this wouldn't happen as much as she wanted it to.

"Don t lead me on,please...Ami whispers and Leon looked at her surprised.

"I wont."he says and he slowly descends his lips to hers,their lips meet with a soft passion that made her knees weak.

Leon smiles against her lips and mad the kiss deeper and licked her lips asking for an entrance,she opened her mouth and their tounges did the tango.

Ami broke the kiss and sucked in a breathe of air,Leon smiled and pulled her into his chest holding her to him.

"Thank you."Leon says to her and she looks up at him confused.

"For saving me from myself. After this, i was going to kill my self this is just one step to recovery..."He says to her and she smiles at him sweetly.

"Your Welcome."Ami responds and kisses him lightly then snuggles into his chest and sighs contented.

"Comfortable?"He asked her and she nodded happily.

"We should wash up and eat and drink."Leon says and she nods then sits up and hold his hand in hers.

"We make quite the couple don't we?"Ami says as she looks into the puddle in the cavern,looking at their reflection.

"Yeah,a great couple..."Leon said agreeing with her and kissing her neck lightly then getting up.

"Alright"Ami says and takes out A water bottle,and washed her face and chest down to cool off.

Leon gulp and began washing his face off as well and took out some sandwiches. He handed her one,she took it and smiled weakly.

"How many do we have left."Ami asked him and he looked in the bag

"About 4."He frowned and she drank some water.

Ami looked at him turned toward a large Cathedral and pulled on the handles and It didn't open.

"Its locked.."She says and he smiles.

"I noticed."He says and she glares at him and sighs.

"What If she's In there."She says and Leon wraps his arms around her waist.

"I think I should just shoot It open."He says and she squeals when he nips her neck.

"That tickles.."She laughs and he kisses her properly on the mouth.

"Hmmm, this Is nice but um were In a crazy place full of crazy people ,no time for making out."She says and he smirks and kisses her one last time.

"Alright."He says and he shoots the door knob of the door and the door creaks open.

"If anyone was leaving they are coming now, lets go."He says and the look around the large room, pews were sitting all the way to the front.

"Wow, didn't think they were religious." Ami laughs and she hears a female voice.

"AMI!"A girl cried out.

"Ashley!"She says holding her gun at ready and ran to the closet ,Leon not far behind her.

"Oh My god are you alright, god forgive me for using you name In vane."She says

"Ashley stand back I am going to shoot the handle off."Ami says and she plugs her ears and backs up, Ami shoots It off and hugs her.

"OMG I missed you I was so worried, I saw them take you I wont let anything happen to you."She says to Ashley.

"Who's he?"She asks.

"Current Boyfriend of your friend and a secret agent." he says and Ami blushes.

"Nice work...Ami!"She says as something flies by her head.

"Ah, It seems you have found her, to bad I had plans for her.."A man says with two things standing next to him, he looked like a child and was creepy as hell.

"Well, now we can release our moure power ful beast."He says laughing like maniac.

"Are you alright?"Leon asked Ami and she nodded.

"I'm fine."She says and he pulls her to him and she sighedi nto his chest.

"Awe, how cute."Ashley says and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Awe how cute."Ashley says as Leon and Ami hug.

"We should get going."Ami says and Leon grabs her hand and nods, they walk over to the lake, they see a boat and Leon groans.

"No. we have to find another way across."He says and looks around.

"What If its the only way?"Ami asked and he sighed.

"Fine. But both of you have a gun ready."He says and Ami hands Ashley a hand gun.

"I have shotgun,don't worry."She says and Ashley smiles.

"Alright, everyone away form the edges."Leon says and the lean into the middle.

He started the boat and tried staying to the side of the lake but ended up going into the middle of the lake and he felt something hit the boat and Ami looked at him and held his hand.

"Its probably a rock."She says and he gives a weak smile.

Thats when a monster began swimming towards them.

"Thats a mighty big moving rock."He says and she cocks her gun and shoots It eye and yellow puss oozed out of the wound.

"!0 points."She says and Leon laughs.

Ashley was shooting its head and each time a bullet hit It yellow liquid fell form It.

"Thats disgusting."Ami says and they reach land.

"You got that right."Ashely says and grabs her hand.

"Are two alright."Leon asked and they both nodded.

"Lets move, stay close, Ashley."Ami says and grabs Leon's hand and squeezes It.

"Don t move ,Leon."Ami says cautiously.

"Bear traps."She says sticking a stick In the middle of one.

"Wow, that would have hurt."He says and kisses her.

"Thank you."He say and she smiles and Ashley grins, he friend was happier than she had seen her In a long time.

"Guys, do you hear that?"Ashley asks and they listen and they hear, a helicopter?

"Back up."Leon laughs.

"They came!We're going home!"Ami laughs and kisses Leon again.

"Leon Is that you In the bushes with two girls, did one kiss you damn..."A man says into a mike.

"Yeah, I'm lucky huh?"Leon laughs,and wraps a arm around Ami.

"You you lucky son of a bitch."He laughs.

"Hey Is there anyone up there, we cant see from here?"He asks and the helicopter turns around.

"Hell yeah, bunch of people."He says.

"Can you take them out?"He asks.

"Hell yeah!"He laughs and Ami squeals.

"Thank you!"She yells.

"No prob."he says and smiles.

"See ya bastard."He says and drops a bomb on the little village, It was strong enough to get the lot of them In one drop.

"Are there any strays?"Leon asked.

"Yeah one or two, I'll get them hold on..."He says and shoots them with Is automatic air pilot gun.

"Awesome."Ami says and sighs happily.

"Can we go home now?"She asked and she heard the man laugh.

"Yeah let me put don a latter."He says and pushes a button then out of no where a rocket launch and blew up the helicopter

"NO!"They all yelled.

Tears fell down Ami's face, and she snuggled into Leon's chest and cried.

"It alright, we'll get out of here."He says and he rubbed her back.

Leon saw a man with one of those demon people and growled.

"You'll be the first to go."He says and kisses the top of Ami's head.

"Lets' move."Leon says and grabs her hand and they began to walk into the village guns a ready.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lets' move."Leon says and grabs her hand and they began to walk into the village guns a ready.

Chapter 5:

"I can't believe he Is gone..."She says and Leon looks at her concerned.

"I'm fine."She says and smiles.

"Leon!watch out!"Ami says and shoves him down and then falls to the ground with a knife In her leg.

"Shit that hurt."She says and Leon goes to her side.

"Are you alright..."He asks and she nods yes.

"Hurst like hell though."She says pulling out the herb and chewing as she pulled knife out.

"Fuck!."She yelled and then put the herbs on It then a gauze pad on It.

"Go find who- did this."She tells him tears stinging her eyes.

He kisses her and picks her up and sets her against a wall.

"Ashley stay with her, it'll be right back."He says and Ami lays her head back trying not to cry.

"Ami, you can cry, your In pain.."Ashley says and holds her to her shoulder.

WITH LEON...

"Is anyone here?"He yells and a man chuckles.

"Wesker?"He says and his eyes get wide.

"Your in love with a teenager? Interesting, I didn't thin you were the sugar daddy type."He says and throws a knife at him but he dodges It.

"You leave her out of this."He says.

"Awe how sweet."He taunts, and Leon shoots him In the head.

"Now h'm talking, now you see, I am injected with some of that virus, so I cant die from something like that."He says and runs toward Leon with lightning speed.

"holy shit."Leon says as he dodges his attacks.

Leon stabs him In the leg when he falls and turns the knife then pulls It out when he stands up and severs his spinal cord as he stabs him In the neck,he fell over limp on the side of a wall.

Leon got up and wiped some blood off his cheek. He turned toward the way,he had left Ami and Ashley and began to run toward them.

"Hey, how Is she?"He asked and Ashley began to look worried.

"She lost a lot of blood ,Leon."She says and he sighs and they put her arms over their shoulders.

"Leon?"she asked and he smiled.

"How do you feel?"He asked setting her on a rock.

"Like shit."She laughed.

"You lost a lot of blood."he says and she nods and sighs.

"Leon, are we almost home?"She asked him and he frowned,she wanted to go home more than anyone right now and It was understandable.

"Leon..."She asked.

"No, i'm sorry."He says and she sighed.

"I love you, Leon"She says and he looks at her.

"I love you too."He says pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionatley.Ashley smiled and turned away giving them their moment.

"Leon, your everything to me." She says and he kisses her again and then she snuggles into his shoulder.

"Are we still gonna get a drink when we get home Leon?"She asked and he smiled.

"Yes we will."He says and kisses the top of her head.

"God, y'all are awesome together."Ashley says and smiles.

"Leon? Who Is the lady In the purplish red dress?"Ami asked as she looked up as a crate.

"Ada."He whispers and she jumps down.

"Leon, its nice to know you found someone...if you didn't know already, their Is a door a few meters away, you go through there and then go into the elevator, Saddler Is waiting, the girls should wait down there since on Is injured.Here are the keys to the boat It goes fast so have the girls lay on something, soft."She says and throws him the keys which had a teddy bear holding a cake keychain.

"Thanks Ada."

Öh and after Saddler Is killed, you have to minutes to get off the island."She says and runs off.

"Damn, knew there was a catch."He says and put the keys In his zipping ocket so they didnt fall out.

"We can do It."Ami says and they walk through a door and look around to be safe.

"The elevator."Ami says going to alk to It.

"No stay, have your gun ready just In case."Say and she looks at him worriedly.

"I love you ."She says and he kisses her,

"I love you too."He says and the goes into the elevator looking at her as he went up.

WITH Leon...

Leon walk out of the elevator and looked around and saw a man In a robe.

"It seems you have found me."He says and Leon chuckles.

"It seems I have."He says and takes a steo closer.

"No, I shall have to kill you."He says and he begins screaming and he opens his mouth and a eye moves around inside It.

"What the Fuck?"Leon curses and steps back a few steps and began loading his gun and ran over ot the Rocket launch, he picked It up and put the strap over his back.

"Alright"He says and looks at him surroundings,he sees a crank and runs to It, with saddler right behind him. He waits for the righ moment and turns the lever and a metal bar collides with his head. Leon jumps down and shoots him ith his shotgun In the head then runs over to the elevator and whoots the rocket launcher and Saddler falls down dead.

"Yes!"He yelled and then gets In the elevator and goes back down to the girls, he picks up Ami and they run into a tunnel hoping its the right way to the boat.He gentley laid Ami In with her heado n the pillow.

Ashley laid next to her, her head also on the pillow.

"Hold on girls."He said and started the boat,he began driving fast as the cave began to sloly collapse and he dodged falling rock that were falling In front of him.

They went off a jump and he turned and dodge huge rocks and then they made It out, to see the sunset.

"We made It.."Ami says sitting up wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and sighed.

"We should ork over time once I am out of the hospital..."She hispers In his ear. And he smiles wickedly.

"I agree."He says and sighs happily.


End file.
